


my heart’s the same as yours (i love you the same)

by sapphfics



Series: you know such magical things (and nobody knows you within) [2]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, Femslash, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “I know she has her quirks,” Azura is desperate, and Elina must always do her duty. “But if she’s living with you and not her sister, maybe you can fix her.”





	my heart’s the same as yours (i love you the same)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> Written for the 1sentence challenge on livejournal, with the theme set beta.

1) Walking 

Elina has to walk to the palace, and a newly resurrected Laverna makes for quite good company, even when she’s in chains. 

2) Waltz 

The fae have a festival at the Summer Solstice and she gorges herself on wine and Laverna waltzes with her badly, her magical chains loosening when Elina’s fingertips grace them and she thinks hard enough. 

3) Wishes 

Did she only wish to be free? Elina wonders. Was I ever free? 

4) Wonder 

“Since I know you’re desperate to know, my sister’s real name is Regina, and my parents were immune to subtlety as to who they wished had died in the womb.”

5) Worry 

“I won’t lose Laverna again,” Elina swears, though without nearly as much malice as she had previously. 

6) Whimsy 

“Darling, I won’t run from you again.”

7) Waste/Wasteland 

“My sister was never questioned, whilst she sat like a human in her ivory tower feasting on the rotting corpse that is Fairytopia, and I only wanted to make things better.” 

8) Whiskey and rum 

The first time they kiss, Elina blames her pity for Laverna and the rum the humans left in one of their fairy rings.

9) War 

“Yes, I wanted a war,” Laverna admits. “I wanted to be rid of her, I wanted to give you wings, no matter what it took.” 

10) Weddings 

Laverna is her date to Azura’s wedding, and though Elina insists it’s not a date, Azura looks deeply concerned. 

11) Birthday 

Laverna is the first fae to ever celebrate want to Elina’s birthday, and though Elina knows it’s probably just a bid to lesser her sentence, she lets herself enjoy it. 

12) Blessing 

“You will never have my blessing,” The Enchantress promises, and Laverna grits her teeth. 

13) Bias 

“You’re going to make me biased and I’ll be late for the council meeting,” Elina tells her playfully, chewing on her lip as Laverna trails kisses down her neck. “But I don’t care.” 

14) Burning 

When she hears the way the Enchantress speaks of Laverna, Elina’s magic puts a hole through the council table.

15) Breathing 

Laverna comes back again, and the world stops breathing for a second. 

16) Breaking 

“You can’t break me,” Elina promises, though she somehow doubts Laverna would try. 

17) Belief 

“Can’t you believe I’ve changed, Elina?” 

18) Balloon 

“Laverna’s heart has ballooned since she started living with you.” 

19) Balcony 

The balcony of the Enchantress’s palace seems like the perfect place for a rendezvous. 

20) Bane 

“You are not even close to being the bane of my existence, Darling,” Laverna says, like that’s meant to be a compliment. “You did bring me back to my full self, before...” 

21) Quiet

It’s a different kind of silence now Laverna never leaves her side, but it isn’t uncomfortable. 

22) Quirks 

“I know she has her quirks,” Azura is desperate, and Elina must always do her duty. “But if she’s living with you and not her sister, maybe you can fix her.” 

23) Question 

“Why don’t you hate me anymore?”

24) Quarrel 

Surprisingly, they rarely fight. 

25) Quitting

“I am not giving up on you.” 

26) Jump 

After a few months, Elina stops jumping whenever Laverna says anything remotely pleasant. 

27) Jester 

“We had a jester at our palace,” Laverna reminisces. “My sister had his tongue ripped out for telling a joke at her expense.” 

28) Jousting 

Elina watches one of Laverna’s old henchmen get his eye taken out, and doesn’t even flinch. 

29) Jewel 

“You are the jewel in a broken crown, Elina.” 

30) Just 

“It’s just not right,” Elina says. “You can’t do this, Enchantress.” 

31) Smirk 

Laverna hears that Elina finally stood up to her sister, and smirks. 

32) Sorrow 

“I don’t regret anything,” Laverna says. “Winter is my favourite season, that’s why she banned it.” 

33) Stupidity 

“I don’t want to say that the Enchantress is stupid, but...” Elina trials off. 

34) Serenade 

One night, Laverna sings her a fae love song she has never heard before, and Elina wants to cry. 

35) Sarcasm 

“Don’t get sarcastic with me, your Highness.” 

36) Sordid 

“A sordid affair between a wingless fae and the dethroned queen, who would have thought?” 

37) Soliloquy 

The Enchantress claims that Laverna talks too much, but Elina can’t see where she’s coming from. 

38) Sojourn 

Laverna stays in her sister’s dungeon’s for two days, before Elina agrees to take her in. 

39) Share 

“You can tell me anything,” Elina says. “It will not leave these walls.” 

40) Solitary 

Laverna cannot leave Peony, and Elina prefers to not go outside unless she absolutely has to, so they keep one another company. 

41) Nowhere 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

42) Neutral 

“I can’t be neutral,” Elina says. “If you want to kill Laverna, you’ll have to go through me.” 

43) Nuance 

There’s more to Laverna than she lets on. 

44) Near 

Elina is surprised when she lets Laverna breathe the same air, but she does. 

45) Natural 

The magic she needs to take off Laverna’s chains permanently comes as easily to her as breathing. 

46) Horizon 

They can see the rainbow on the horizon, it’s comforting. 

47) Valiant 

Dandelion dies to save Elina. 

48) Virtuous 

Elina isn’t pure anymore; not with the Enchantress’s blood on her hands. 

49) Victory 

Somehow, they win, and Elina still has the rainbow in her eyes. 

50) Defeat

The Enchantress is dead, Laverna and Elina rule together, and Elina thinks that this is how it was always meant to be.


End file.
